


Where Our Hearts Belong

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, a birthday gift for australet789, kiss, now transfered from tumblr, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Chat sometimes wished there was no Ladybug and no Adrien. That he and Marinette could meet without the load of his social inadequacy and his blinding crush. Just the two of them. He was sure he was about ruin his friendship with Marinette. and he briefly thought he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to belong and this was where he belonged. With Marinette.





	Where Our Hearts Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [australet789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/gifts).



Chat was sure he was about ruin his friendship with Marinette. He couldn’t simply be lucky enough to count on her reciprocating his recently discovered feelings. Because why would she? Ladybug genuinely loved him, true, just not in the way he wanted her to, but for so long it was enough for him.

It wasn’t anymore.

Not when he had gotten to know the taste of closeness, the touch of warm arms, the comfort of acceptance, the presence that was Marinette. His safe haven, his princess, his treasure.

He had blown his chances with her as Adrien long ago, too blind to see what was right in front of him, too overjoyed with making another friend to notice the much more than friendly affection that creeped in a forgotten corner of his heart. Too stupid to ask her out, but apparently dumb enough to ask her for help with asking  _another girl_ out or babbling about his supposedly celebrity crush on Ladybug. Well, he’d be surprised if she’d ever want to be with Adrien after those royal fork ups.

But it was different for Chat. Sometimes he wished there was no Ladybug and no Adrien. That he and Marinette could meet without the load of his social inadequacy and his blinding crush. Just the two of them. He could reveal himself to her and let his love for this amazing girl be known.

For she truly was amazing in so many ways it made him feel dizzy. And the fact that she chose to become his friend  _twice_ , on both sides of his mask, was frankly mind blowing. What had he ever done to deserve that, he really couldn’t tell. Though she was waiting there, on her balcony, ever since that first night the Glaciator struck. Always welcoming, always supportive, always wonderful. He noticed that he had fallen for her only when he was already at the bottom.

He had waited for love for so long, longed it for so long, he simply couldn’t wait another day, scratch that, not even another hour. He was about to ruin their friendship and he briefly thought he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to belong and this was where he belonged. With Marinette.

 

***

 

She was sure it all started that evening on her balcony just before Glaciator struck. Of course she couldn’t have know then that the moment would change her life,  _their lives,_  forever.

Being carried by Chat Noir without her super armor and mask, being held so close and with such care stirred something deep in her soul. A grain that rested there unknown and uncovered, that must have been growing since who knew when.

His confession, his honesty, his vulnerability overwhelmed her as much as the sight of candles and rose petals, the most romantic scenery she’d ever seen. For her, because of her, even if he had no idea.

The tug her heart gave was painful and tearing. It left her breathless and for a moment she wished there was no Adrien and no Ladybug. No burdens, no crushes, just the two of them. That she could reveal herself to Chat and offer him her heart. The heart that had been taken already, even though her partner deserved it as much as Adrien if not more.

The thrill continued every time Marinette found herself untransformed in the company of the feline hero. Every time he came to her rescue, every time he smiled, joked or showed his endless kindness. She longed for the sound of his heartbeat when he pressed her to his chest protectively, carrying her over the rooftops. She discovered she missed his carefree laughter and flirty attitude. He had her trust, her friendship and compassion. Why couldn’t he have her heart as well? If only she could break it into two and offer the other half to the boy behind the mask.

It was so easy to show him affection. To repay him in kindness. After Ladybug told him about the other boy it would be difficult for her to reach out to him like that. But Marinette?

Marinette could be warm, welcoming and understanding. Marinette could be there for him without asking any questions or prying for details. The silent support her superhero identity couldn’t provide, but a civilian could offer. So Marinette became the friend he needed. The arms to hug him, the shoulder to cry on, the face to vent to. The safe haven everyone needs sometimes. As Chat unknowingly became hers.

But there was no friendship in his gaze tonight. There was nothing chummy about the way he held her, the borders of her personal space melted away under the smoulder he sent her. She licked her lips nervously as her throat went dry and he followed the movement hungrily. He leaned closer, his toxic green eyes boring into her, his breath on her face a silent plea, a hesitant question. His hand on the small of her back, the other gently cradling her face.

Marinette didn’t dare to shy away. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she wondered if he could hear it. She brushed away the blond strands from his forehead, her fingers tracing the edges of his mask in gentle caress. Chat tilted his head into the palm of her hand, gently rubbing his cheek against her skin and sending little sparks through her veins.

It was stupid, it was risky, and it would probably end in tears, but the moment his lips touched hers and she gave in to the kiss, she thought that it was worth it.  _He_  was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am transfering a few drabbles from tumblr that never got posted here. This is one of them, [originally posted for australet789's birthday in September](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/post/178190575548/where-our-hearts-belong).  
> A huge thank you to [Kinyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyth) for being a good beta and coming up with a nice title!
> 
> As always please tell me what you think about this fluffy thing? Your comments make me want to write more!
> 
> Check out my other stories or visit me on [tumblr!](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/). Lately there's more art than stories, but you're always welcome!


End file.
